New Lives
by Alyssa12112
Summary: Ginny runs from the ministry after becoming a mutant. she meets Hermione and Luna who are also running. They decide to go to Xavier's school for a new beginning. Instead old foes appear and they find love. *Rated M just to be on the Safe side.*


**Hi people. Its Alyssa here. Im going to intro duce you to the characters and then write the story in the same chapter. I like my readers to know who the characters are…. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN, NORE DO I OWN HARRY POTTER. EACH BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Harry Potter- Boy who lived, savior of the wizarding world, mutant in later chapters.**

**Hermione Granger- friend to Harry. Witch, bookworm.**

**Ginny Weasley – Mutant in hiding,**

**Luna Lovegood- Seer, witch, mutant. Loyal to Harry, and to her beliefs.**

**Remy LeBeau (Gambit)**

**Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)**

**Logan (Wolverine)**

**Professor Charles Xavier**

**Magneto**

**Ororo Munroe ( Storm)**

**Marie (Rogue)**

**John Allerdyce (Pryo)**

**Bobby Drake (Iceman)**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Fenrir Greyback**

**Voldemort**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Dumbledore – mentioned in passing,**

**George Weasley- helps Ginny escape captor from the Ministry.**

**Pairings:**

**Remy + Ginny**

**Harry + Draco**

**Piotr + Luna**

**Logan + Hermione**

* * *

Chapter One

Ginny sat in her room alone. She heard her mother downstairs sobbing. Not only had she lost Fred, but now I had new gifts that I didn't know I had. In my anger and grief, I had accidentally set the whole living room on fire. Then to make things worse I made several harmless objects explode as though they were really bombs. It was unnerving to my family and Dad wasn't taking it to well. The only one who seemed to take it well was George.

"Don't worry about them Gin. Mum's going to be ok, and she won't see you as a burden or a freak." George said from his perch on my bed post. I sighed and looked over at him.

"You don't know that. I lost the only friend I had in school. She seemed to vanish in one night without warning. Then to top it all, Luna seemed to do the same!" I said as I looked once again out the window. The whole field was dark and I was suddenly wondering when I was going to be sent away. But before I could think too much on that thought, I banished it away.

"You're putting too much energy into something that could possibly not be bad at all. " George said and I turned on him and he smirked the famous Weasley smirk.

"Doesn't matter anyways does it? No matter what happens, you still have me as your brother. I don't give up family all because they blew things up and set the room on fire." He said and then was gone in a loud crack. I rolled my eyes at him even though he wasn't here anymore.

* * *

A couple nights later, the darkness seemed to be closing in. Or maybe I was being paranoid. All I knew was that I wasn't comfortable in my own house. My mum had been quiet. Her tears had passed, but she gave me strange looks. She acted as though I would burn her up in a heartbeat. The whole family also had family meetings that didn't involve me, and that scared me. I jumped as a hand landed on my shoulder. I jerked up to see George.

"Come on. I need to get you out of here. "He said and I looked at him feeling confused. He sighed and jerked me up and onto my feet.

"Gin don't you get it? The ministry is here now waiting on your mum to bring you down. Turns out they don't like mutants." He said and I felt all the blood drain from my face. As I stood there recovering from the small shock I was just given, George went around packing all of my cloths and possessions. Then next thing I know I am traveling with him in side apparition. When we landed, I was sick to my stomach. I glared at him.

"You know a bit of warning would have been nice." I spat at him and I rolled his eyes.

"Right. Well I didn't want to have to wait 20 minutes for you to get your senses back. And don't complain, I saved your sorry arse." He said and I smirked at him in amusement.

"It would seem so. So big brother, where are we?" I asked and he smiled a full smile that I hadn't seen since the night before Fred's death.

"We are at the house that Hermione and Luna are hiding in." he said and I felt my jaw drop. He chuckled and then walked forward towards a large set of gates.

"Harry offered the old Potter estate for them. He said it would be hidden from even the ministry. He gave me the job of looking after them. I think he did that to keep my mind off of Fred. "He said as he pointed his wand at the gates. As the gates opened, a huge house like building appeared in front of me. The front door opened and I saw two figures standing in the doorway.

"George? Why is Gin here?" asked Hermione as she stepped down from the doorway. George hugged her and Luna who joined Hermione in the yard. I heard the gates close behind us.

"Shes a mutant. The ministry knows about mutants and I had to get her out before they took her." George said and Hermione looked horrified.

"Well I have been doing some research. And I have an idea. " Hermione said and then continued on. She told us about a school in America of mutants, and that she wished to go there instead of staying here on the Potter Estate.

"Its lonely here George. I know that I have Luna, but its just not the same. I want to see people and go out when I want to. I don't want to be cooped up in a huge house. " Hermione said and George looked at Luna.

"You feel the same way?" he asked and she nodded once.

"I've seen that we become very happy at the school. We find out soul mates. " Luna said and I gave her a strange look. I pushed that look away when they all turned to look at me.

"Since you will be going with them, what do you think?" George asked and I shrugged.

"I don't care. But won't the ministry eventually find me?" I asked and he laughed. He put his arm around me and walked me to the door of the house.

"Don't worry about that. Put your trust in me, little sister. No one is getting ahold of you. Ladies." He said and then turned and walked off. I turned to look at Hermione and Luna to seem them amused.

"It seems that we should be packing. Let's get to it before Mr. Ego returns." Hermione said and we laughed as we walked into the house to start our packing.

* * *

**Ok People. I have a request. Sent me comments and all of that to tell me what the girls powers should be. And please provide any nicknames for those powers…. Lol I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


End file.
